I Choose You
by PatchesOfInk
Summary: What happened when Santana went home to Dani after Brittany kissed her (set after 100th episode)


**Summary:** What happened when Santana went home to Dani after Brittany kissed her (set after 100th episode)

 **Pairing:** Santana/Dani

 **Notes:** Italics are Santana's thoughts

 **Warning:** Language

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothings but the random rambling of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"You kissed her!"

"It wasn't like that, babe! She kissed me!"

"Said every cheat ever!"

 _Shit, she has a point, I'm not off to a very good start but I was just being honest with her._ "I know that but it's the truth!"

"Don't give me that crap!"

 _Oh fuck, she's pacing and doing that thing where she talks with her hands._

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?!"

"I didn't do anything-"

"Stop with the lies, Santana!"

 _God, she's hot when she's pissed, just wish it wasn't at me cos it's getting me pissed._ "God, you still don't get it, do you?!"

"Get that you're a cheat? Cos I got that part, loud and fucking clear!"

 _Ok, that's it, fuck this shit!_ "That would make your life so much fucking easier, wouldn't it?!"

"Yeah, cos you cheating is exactly what I fucking want!"

"It'd be easier for you if I had because then I'd be just like your parents!" _I know it's a low blow, I regret it the moment I've said it but it's true and the last thing I'm going to do is lie to her, that's what got me into this mess, the need to be fucking honest._

"Don't you dare!"

 _Fuck, I must've hit lower than I thought from the way she just snarled at me._ "Yeah, because then I would've hurt you and disappointed you just like they did and let's be honest, that is exactly what you've been waiting for to happen."

"I-I-I-"

 _I've got her now, she's stammering, she knows I'm right._ "That would be easier for you," _I can feel my own anger subsiding, she had a look in her eyes and I hate that it's there. Hurt and fear, she really believes that I cheated on her._ "You still don't get it, do you?"

"What?!" _The anger flares in her eyes and a blush creeps up her chest and if it weren't for the fact that my relationship was in serious danger of falling apart I'd have her there and then._ "Get what, Santana?!" _Oh yay, we're back to yelling._ "You keep saying that without explaining what it is I'm supposed to fucking get!"

 _Ok, this is your moment, don't screw it up!_ "You don't get that I came home to you! She kissed me and I came home to you! She gave me this speech about getting back together, she dangled it in front of me like a chocolate cake in front of a fat kid! Told me that you and I could never recreate what we had-"

"You're really not helping yourself."

 _Great, now I'm getting the crossed arm treatment._ "Would you shut up for one minute and let me finish?"

"You did not just tell me to shut up!"

 _Shit._ "Dani, please! I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Fine."

 _If she keeps huffing at me like that I'm just gonna let her think whatever the fuck she wants. You don't mean that, focus, Lopez!_ "She said that we could never recreate what she and I had," _I can see her stiffening already, it's like she's just waiting for me to bolt on her,_ "but she's assuming that's what I want when I don't. I want you, Dani, I want what we have together, no one else."

"But you kissed her..."

 _I can hear the uncertainty in her voce and take the opportunity to stand in front of her, up this close I can see the tears that are threatening to stain her beautiful skin._ "She kissed me and I pushed her away because she wasn't you."

"Really?"

"Really." _I reached up and wipe away a stray tear, I hate that it came to this, to her feeling like I was leaving her._

"You could've started with that."

"You didn't give me a chance." _I kiss her softly, thankful that she didn't disappear on me and that I still get to kiss the lips that I'm in love with. I don't care if it's cliche to say it after a gift, I need her to know that I'm in this and that I'm not going anywhere._ "I love you, Dani."

"I love you too, San."

 _That's all I need to know as I pull her in close and hold her tight._


End file.
